On-vehicle apparatuses include on-vehicle audio equipment such as a radio, CD player, and tape recorder; a navigation system a mobile telephone, etc. However, these apparatuses each are operated individually, and each functions independently without mutual links.
On the other hand, owing to the advancement in communication technology, preparedness of communication networks, development of various electronics equipment, and the like, there is an increasing opportunity to use an automobile as a mobile office. Therefore, requests for an on-vehicle control system emerge, having a personal computer mounted on an automobile, and enabling a user to make use of electronic mail or the WWW (World Wide Web) through the Internet, to centralize the management of on-vehicle apparatuses, and to control the linking of functions of various apparatuses.
To develop the on-vehicle control system as mentioned above, it is necessary to consider certain distinctive features of automobiles. Namely, automobiles are intended to travel, and if the on-vehicle control system neglects this feature, it will create a problem for safe driving.
In an automobile, a driver is in a completely different situation from mere passengers, so that an automobile driver and the passengers cannot be regarded as being equivalent. Therefore, an on-vehicle control system designed on a concept regarding all occupants as being equivalent will create a problem for safe driving.
Also, because vehicles are intended to travel, and travelling will alter the reception condition in a vehicle, wireless communication is not always possible. Therefore, it is preferable that some alternative means are provided in the event of a bad reception condition.
Thus, an object of the invention is to provide an on-vehicle control system that enables a user to make use of electronic mail or the WWW through the Internet, to centralize the management of on-vehicle apparatuses, and to control the linking of functions of various apparatuses without involving a sacrifice of safe driving of the automobile or a sacrifice to elements of entertainment.
Another object of the invention is to provide an on-vehicle control system in which the controllable functions are shared between the front seat and the rear seat, where the driving functions are allocated to the front seat and the entertainment functions are allocated to the rear seat.
Another object of the invention is to provide an on-vehicle control system that inhibits the rear control unit when passengers are not present in the rear seat, and provides the front control unit with the functions of the rear control unit when the automobile is stopped.
Another object of the invention is to provide an on-vehicle control system that, even when a bad reception condition prevents communication with the Internet, enables the user to display home page information and provides the feeling as if the user were communicating with the Internet.